Undying Love
by Jesness
Summary: With Mario dead and Peach suspected of murder, Luigi must bring Mario's killer to justice. Will he, or will he execute his own syle of justice on his brothers killer.
1. Murder

**__**

~Undying Love~

By_ Jes _

****

** ~Prologue~**

Her, ragged, breathing was the only sound that rippled through the, cool still, night air. Save for the, occasional, sob that would escape her lips. Her porcelain skin stained with tear tracks, her heart stained with sadness and fear. She had been running for, what felt like, an eternity. She would continue to run, run as far away as she could, there was no turning back now. 

Her title made no difference, When her people found out what had transpired within her castle walls, there would be no mercy. They would hang her for sure. 

murderer.

There was no other word to describe her. The circumstances were irrelevant, her love was gone. Her sobs grew louder as she remembered how the victim had pleaded for his life, for her not to ruin her own life, and the lives of so many others.

But she ignored his pleas. She had done what so many others had tried and failed to do...strike down the Beloved hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. No there wouldn't be any mercy for the slayer of the great Super Mario. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The soft foot falls, of her bare feet, broke the quiet serenity of the forest, slowly dropping in pace with each new step. Fatigue both, physical and mental, had long since set in. 

Her silk nightgown was torn, and tattered, in many places from running through the thick brush of the Forever Forest. 

She could not stop, but she could no longer go on. Finally collapsing to the, lush forest, floor in exhaustion. 

"I am sorry my dearest...it was all mistake..." She breathed 

She buried her head in her hands and shed tears for her fallen love. 

****

It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack by oh so popular( *cough* one author's) demand! *Waves to Robin Lee grinning* anyway... 

Flame if want, if you must, if you have nothing better to do than make fun of my story. Just don't ask me what I was on when I wrote this. 

~Jes :) 

__


	2. A Brothers Love

The, gray dreary, sky's seemed very fitting for the occasion, An outward manifestation of the sadness felt by the kingdom's loss. The loss of a great hero to some, a great friend to others, and the only remaining family to one... 

Luigi walked softly to where the, polished oak, coffin containing his departed brother, lay just ahead. 

The funeral had been over for some time but the coffin had yet to be lowered into the ground. Out of respect for the one remaining hero, he would be alone to make his peace, without the prying eyes of the Mushroom Kingdom paparazzi. 

Pride would not allow him to be seen in such a state by the public. 

Each step became more excruciating than the last as he made his way to the casket. A blanket of Beautiful black roses was draped over the coffin, only adding to the saddening fact that this was all really happening... That Mario was gone. 

Luigi stopped just inches shy of Mario's, soon to be final resting-place. He swallowed hard, as he stepped forward. He ran a bare hand over the, cool smooth, surface of the box. He slowly lifted the upper half of the casket. Suppressing a small sniffle as Mario's face came to view. No tears just a sniff here and there. He wouldn't allow himself to cry.

He looked so peaceful, so...not dead. But of course he was dead. Clearing his throat, he began to speak a few words in Italian. 

A rarity it was indeed to hear the younger Mario speak Italian. 

He'd left the country at a young age and his pronunciation of the language was poor because of it. 

:::Mario, you're always saying I don't speak enough Italian. Well brother I'm speaking it now.::: 

Luigi took something from his back pocket. The item was wrapped once in a white cloth.

:::I brought you something, I know you'll like it.::: A sniffle escaped him as he unwrapped the gift. Luigi folded back the pallid fabric reveling a crimson cap with the letter M embroidered on it. It was Mario's favorite possession in life.

:::I know you Mario Mario, I know you wouldn't want to be separated from this...::: Luigi's voice quavered slightly at the word _separate_. He placed the beloved cap on Mario's chest. 

:::I got one more thing for you...::: He removed his own hat, the emerald cap took its place next to the red one.

:::They're a matched set one _can't be_ without the other. So now they will be together always.::: The clear warm liquid forming in Luigi's eyes begged to be released. But he forbade it. 

:::Goodbye, brother...I will love and miss you always::: He said not barely above a whisper. 

A soft rolling thunder could be heard in the distance as slight drizzle began. Luigi closed the casket to keep Mario from getting wet. The pain in his heart infected his whole body. No part of his being didn't ach. He'd never felt so lost, afraid, and alone in his life. 

A dainty hand placed on his shoulder made him turn around. He stood there looking into the sapphire blue eyes of the Sarasaland princess, Daisy. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out a week sob. Wordlessly she moved towards Luigi and held him close, almost cradling him like a mother would a child. 

Luigi lost all composure and cried onto her shoulder. She didn't make a sound, her silence being more comforting than any words that she could offer. 

"It's not fair..." He whispered as he untangling himself from Daisy. 

Daisy used her thumb to wipe some tears from the saddened hero's eyes, a futile action as new ones quickly replaced them. 

"Do they know who did this?" Daisy obviously hadn't heard yet. 

a strangled took hold of Luigi's face as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. He stepped away from Daisy, and nodded. 

"They will pay dearly for what they did." Luigi had been self-assigned with the task of bring in the killer so they could stand trial. 

"Who is... _They_?" 

Luigi made a choking sound before spiting out the name, "Princess Peach Toadstool" venomously.

Daisy's silk glove went to her mouth. 

"No..." she gasped. 

"Why?" 

"No one knows, but when I find her _she's sure as hell going to tell me_!" Daisy jumped as a loud crash of thunder sounded through the heavens. The blackness of the sky seemed to equal the dark appearance distorting Luigi's, normally, kind features. His whole demeanor had changed in an instant. No longer sad and subdued, hatred and rage filled his voice. 

"You won't do something you'll regret latter, when you find her will you?"

"I will regret nothing" He replied coldly as he looked back at the coffin. 

"I have to go..." He reach for her hand and gave it a little kiss, before leaving the, fair, Princess Daisy alone. She watched him walk through the gates of the "Mushroom Memorial Cemetery" then back at the coffin holding Mario. only one thought crossed her mind 

... Why did she do it... 

****

Luigi: *lip quivers* Marioooooooo *sob* 

Mario: What? 

Luigi: *continues sobbing in front of PC monitor where "Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom" is playing*

Mario: *sigh* Jes... didn't I tell you NOT to let him watch that?! 

Luigi: Mario why did you have to die?! 

Mario: I'm not dead you idiot! 

Luigi: *sniffle* I - I can almost still hear him, it's like he's saying "Luigi, do not be sad we're always together in heart if not physically!" *looks teary eyed* 

Mario: I'm not dead!   
Jes: Sure ya are Mario *grins and restarts "RotMK"* Hey Weegie look what's on VGdirecters cut! 

Luigi: *lip quivers* Marioooooooo *sob* 

Jes: I could do this all day. ;P 


	3. Party In Darkland

Terrifying is the only way to describe Bowser's castle. Darkness makes it's home in every inch of the grand palace. Cobwebs and the dry bones of many fallen, would be, heroes being its neighbor. The floors of solid concrete stained a putrid shade of red. The kind of red that only one substance can make. The expression if walls could talk would be of little concern here because if _these walls _could talk they would surly remain silent for fear of ever speaking of the horrors that had taken place within them. 

"King Bowser, King Bowser!" The energized squeals, conveying obvious excitement, rang out through the, granite stone, walls of Koopa Castle. 

The, robust, reptile gazed down the long entry hall that led to his throne. Squinting his burgundy colored eyes in a, unsuccessful, attempt to see who was disturbing his, mid-afternoon, nap. 

A pair of ecstatic Magikoopas came into view, Kemak and his twin sister Kammy, tripping over their own robes and each other, as they raced to be the first one to tell their king the news. 

It must have been grand news indeed for no one ever fought for the right to be first to notify him of bad news. 

Their bumbling antics brought a smirk to the kings disfigured face. However it had to stop. This was no way for two of his most respected Magikoopas' to act.

The king slammed a fist down upon the armrest of his, solid gold, throne. "_Enough_!" The pair fell silent as they, calmly approached, the throne.

"_What is it_?" 

"I have wonderful news!" Kemak took a small step forward.

"_WE_ have wonderful news" Kammy corrected as she pushed her brother aside. 

"What news is so important that you would risk your, rancid little lives by waking me up?" He stated. 

Kemak unfazed be the, obviously idol, threat proceeded to speak his news.

"There has been a murder in the Mushroom Kingdom, sire..." Bowser attention had been caught by this particular piece of information. He leaned forward from his throne 

"Murder? As in someone _killing _someone else?" Bowser asked, this came as quite a shock to the king of the Koopas', this sort of thing just didn't happen in the Mushroom Kingdom. In Dark Land this would have been the norm but the Mushroom Kingdom? 

"Yes, sire" The, irrepressible, grin on Kemak's face grew, large, as his sitter started to continued with the news. 

"Why should I care?" Bowser said in a nonchalant manor, the initial daze having since worn off. He leaned back in his throne once more. 

"Well it concerns Mario..." 

"_Mario killed someone_?!" Bowser's grin now matching that of his two minions. 

"Who'd he off? I knew that goodie-goodie plumber would turn sooner or later, no one's that nice for free!" 

"What? No!" Kammy started 

"Mario didn't murder anyone...He's the one that was murdered." Kammy said. 

"_What_?!" 

"It's true..." Kemak added 

"He was found dead at Peach's castle late last night. The funeral was held this afternoon." He continued. All that Bowser could do was sit there with mouth gaping open. A sound escaped him that couldn't be distinguished between a squeal of excitement, or a cry of disappointment.

"Who did it?" Bowser looked Kemak squarely in the eyes

"Princess Peach Toadstool." His voice dripped with pure excitement at every word. 

Bowser's face could not be read. What he felt by this news was a mystery to his Magikoopas'. They could only assume that he was pleased by this unexpected turn of events. 

"It gets better my king, she has fled the Mushroom kingdom, and Luigi of all people is going to bring her back there to stand trial. Though popular opinion of the MK says that he doesn't bring her back _alive._" The pair of Magikoopas snickered.

"This is the perfect time to strike, no Mario or Luigi to protect the kingdom. And no princess to rule it! The Mushroom Kingdom is yours sire, all you have to do is take it. And it's all so easy!" Kemak squealed 

"Where is she now?" 

"Unknown." 

"Well _make it known, _and bring her to me before Luigi finds her."

The two Magikoopa twins looked at each other totally flabbergasted 

"B...But why? Sire forget the princess, your time is now, what you've always wanted is finally within in your grasp!" 

"_Yours is not to question yours is to do and, and you'd better do it pretty damn quick before I get mad_!!" Bowser stood up from his throne, his towering mass shadowed the, now trembling, brother and sister Magikoopas. 

"_I want her found and brought to me_!" The reverberation of the howls caused small particles to shake loose from the stone walls and ceiling. "And if I don't get the princess I am going to have two less Magikoopas'" The low menacing growl in which he spoke was more than enough to cause the pair to quiver in there boots. _This _was no idol threat

"Yes sir, we will find the princess; what if Luigi finds her first? It will be difficult if not imposable to capture her then." Kemak asked

"For your sake that had better not happen." 

The pair took off down the hall now wishing they hadn't informed Bowser of this news. 

Bowser was left to process all that he had just been told. He retook his place on the throne and thought. 

__

I know Peach, and this is NOT something that she would do. There is something very wrong with this picture and I'm going to find out what it is!

****

Oooh, feel the tension mounting. Well ok there really isn't any tension to speak of yet but I'm working on it. 

Update? My Crystal Ball (Actually one of those Magic Eight Balls) says: The answer is unclear ask again later! Wow! Amazing! 

God... what WAS I on when I wrote this? 


	4. Midnight Run

****

"Where are you going?" 

"To find Princess Peach" 

"What will you do when you find her" _A simple question_

"I don't know" _An honest answer_

"No one would blame you if you killed her you know." 

__

No reply

"It is regrettable about your brother…" 

"Are you in pain?" 

No reply   


"Answer me"

_A pitiful nod_

"hmmm" 

"Your loss has been great; perhaps you are not up to this task… You could always visit your friend Princess Daisy?" 

A _panicked look fallowed by frantic head shaking. _

"No? well, you'd best be off then." 

****

Past: Two days prior to the murder

As midnight fell upon the Valley Of Bowser, a lone figure enveloped, in the darkness of the night raced through the blighted little town

Swiftly and with great precision the figure deftly leaped over fences, and cut through alley ways forever keeping a watchful eye on their present surroundings. A very wise action, those who did not bother to mind their P's and Q's in Dark Land often ended up as a victim of robbery, assault, or far worse.

Dainty feet, visible beneath a heavy gray hooded cloak; padded almost silently across the wet pavement as a slight drizzle started to fall. Ducking in and out of alleys in order to lose any potential pursuers, the cloaked one took a glance behind just to make sure nearly skidding to a halt in front of a small run down hole in the wall kind of, structure that only, vaguely, resembled shop.

A patterned knock of three brought an old female Koopa to the door. 

"Quickly inside," ushered the Koopa n a high pitched tone that was akin to fingernails on a chalkboard. 

  
Brushing past the old crown the cloaked figure gazed at the inside of the shop. It was actually quite tidy; and well kept. This would surprise any who had seen the outside. Many shelved lined the walls; each having many bottles and jars all containing a different colored liquid. 

"I trust you have my merchandise?" The cloaked figure said abruptly, obviously not one for idol chitchat it seemed. 

The old female Koopa frowned "I trust _you_ have my fee?" 

"But of course. The, '_Piranha Ruby_,' as was the agreement." The cloaked figure produced a large red jewel from their sleeve, white speckles adorned the almost baseball sized ruby which was aptly named. The Koopa made a grab for the giant ruby; but it was quickly snatched away.

"Ah, ah, ah...let's not forget your end of the bargain." 

"Yes let's not..." The Koopa's voice dripped with aggravation. She quickly grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves on the walls with some purple liquid in it and held it up for the cloaked one to see. 

"This is what you seek, it removes ones free will they, will do as you command them to do. Though fully aware of their actions they will not be able to disobey their commands."

The pair exchanged items.

"How much of this do they have to drink in order to feel it effects?" The cloaked one asked. 

"Just a drop or two in food or drink, there's more than enough there to command a whole army if it is you wish." 

"That won't be necessary; an army of one will be more than enough to get the job done..." 

"And what job might that be, eh?" The old Koopa cocked an eyebrow 

"That is none of your concern." The figure replied. A scowl crossed the old geezer's face. 

The gray cloak billowed as the figure swiftly turned on their heel to leave. 

"Wait!" The Koopa called.   
"Yes?" came the reply without so much courtesy as to turn and face the Koopa speaking.

"I must know… how were you able to get this jewel? The 'Piranha Ruby' was in possession of the Sarasaland Princess; you must be a master thief. I may have need of your services..." The Koopa started before the cloaked one cut her off. 

"And who said that I had to _steal _it?" With that the cloaked figure returned to the dark street from once they came.

****

Jes: ah yes the plot thickens…   
Mario: *pokes thickening plot* 

Luigi: Mario stop it! That tickles XD !! 

Jes: Mario you missed. 

Mario: So I did… *shrugs and continues poking Luigi* 

Luigi: Whaaa! X'D 

Jes: There will be another update fairly soon. So keep a look out for it. *pokes thickening plot* mmm that's good drama! 


End file.
